Meant To Be
by I'mChisaki
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga wanted the night to be perfect.Until,he met a certain girl in a flowershop, played tug of war with her,get humiliated publicly, was 30 mins. late,got dumped before he could've proposed and was forced to be "daddy" for a day. Hey,that's Fate


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.** (Wish I did.)

This story is for my dearest friend, Ayumi Hosai, or rather **April Geraldine Prajio,** who is currently celebrating the day she was born.

(_Dudette!~ Happy Birthday! Aylabyu! Mwah!)_

**-O.O-**

_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart._

**-O.O-**

"_Shit."_ Natsume Hyuuga muttered under his breath as he overpasses many cars with his BMW convertible. It was his and his girlfriend's anniversary today and he's running late.

He's supposed to make the night perfect with candlelit dinner and flowers—

"Damn!" He totally forgot the flowers, and here he thought it would be the most romantic proposal.

Ah, Yes, our dear Natsume Hyuuga, CEO of his own trading company, a handsome young debonair with that scruffy-looking hair and tantalizing crimson eyes was planning to marry his girlfriend for 3 years, Luna Koizumi, the daughter of the World's infamous businessman, Reo Koizumi. Not only that she's filthy rich, she's also a model and a fashion designer, a very successful woman at her age.

Natsume drifted to the left and parked his car on the flower shop's parking lot, and hurriedly entered the establishment.

"Good Evening, Sir—oh, Natsume!"

"Andou?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. "You own this shop?"

Tsubasa smiled. "No, it's my girlfriend's, Misaki, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Natsume looked over the flowers. "What's the best flower arrangement here?"

"Oh, wait, I'll ask Misaki." He went to the cashier and Natsume followed.

"Aww, poor Mikan-chan…" Misaki sighed then looked at Tsubasa. "What? If you're asking me to go home, I'm not letting you, you destroyed my car and you have to pay for it." Natsume smirked.

"Honey," Tsubasa said with a sweat drop. "Natsume here is looking for your best arrangement and…"

Natsume didn't hear what Tsubasa said next because a bouquet of flowers already caught his eyes. "I want that." He said and walked towards the said flowers.

"What? Natsume? Wait!"

"No! Natsume- That's-"

But Natsume already pulled it. With a girl. With a very pretty brunette girl.

"Oi, little girl, let it go," Natsume said, after a staring contest.

"W-what?" The girl snaps out of her trance and pulled the flowers. "No! You let go!"

"I said you let go!"

"I saw it first!"

"No, this is mine!"

"No way!"

"W-wait, Natsume it's…" Misaki tried to interfere between the two who is now having a tug-of-war. "Mikan-chan…" said Misaki, obviously to the girl.

"Fine!" Mikan let go of the flowers. "Fine! It's yours! You arrogant, foul, rude, stupid meanie!" And with tears in her eyes, she walked out of the shop.

"Tch, what a childish girl…" Natsume handed the flowers to Misaki. "Could you please hurry up? I'm running late for my dinner with Luna."

"But Natsume…"

"What?"

"This flower arrangement is not appropriate for dinners or alike, and especially it's not for women," Misaki tried to explain.

"What?" The knot on Natsume's head decreases.

"This kind of arrangement, well… is for the dead or funeral."

Tsubasa burst out laughing. Misaki only gave an awkward smile.

And as of this day (or night), Natsume Hyuuga was downright humiliated. "Just give me a bouquet of Roses…" Natsume muttered.

Natsume arrived at Fate'stars at exactly 7:30 in the evening. He was 30 minutes late. He looked around and saw Luna, gorgeously sipping on her champagne on her stunning back dress. She didn't look irritated but more sophisticated.

Natsume decided not to approach her first; he looked around and saw a little girl walking towards him.

"Hey, little girl…" The girls stopped and look at him with those innocent eyes. "I'll give you 500 yen if you give these roses…" He pointed Luna. "To that beautiful lady over there…"

"Make it 1000 yen." Okay, so she's not too innocent after all.

"All right." Natsume sighed then pulled out money from his wallet and gae it to the little girl.

"That lady over there?" She pointed.

"Yes, give it to her, okay?" she nodded and off she go to his girlfriend.

He smiled a little as he remembered how he met her…

_4 years ago…_

_It was Ruka's 23__rd__ birthday party and all the elite were invited, including Natsume Hyuuga._

"_Oh, c'mon Natsume, try to have a little fun, why won't you?" Ruka playfully punched Natsume on the shoulders._

"_You know me, Ruka, I don't have fun."_

"_Oh, the famous I'm-so-serious-Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Don't you mean idiots-beware-I'm Natsume Hyuuga?" Koko said grinning._

"_Yeah, and you, Yome, is the top of my list for being an idiot." Natsume sipped champagne and looked around._

"_Whew, you're so charming Natsume." Natsume glared at him. "Oh, is that Sumire Shoada?Okay, bye~" _

"_There are quite a lot of girls here…" Ruka commented._

"_Are you replacing Imai?"_

"_What? NO! I'm not going to replace the woman I love, no matter what!" Natsume winced; his best friend is being cheesy again. "What I mean is…go and meet some of them. Tell you what, I'll introduce you to Hotaru's best friend, she's pretty cute."_

"_Whatever, I'll just go outside."_

"_Alright, I give up." Natsume rolled his eyes and went outside. Not before he bumped into someone. He fell on the floor._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He didn't bother looking at the person he bumped into and hold his head, it was hurting. _I didn't even drink a lot of champagne! _He thought._

"_Oh, hey, are you okay?" This time the voice was calm and composed, not like the frantic voice apologizing a while ago. Natsume looked up and saw a beautiful blonde girl. She helped him up. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Oh, okay." She gave him a cheery smile. "I'm Luna Koizumi by the way… You're Natsume Hyuuga right?" Somehow he seems enchanted by her smile… or was it his head affecting him? "I guess you're fine. I'll go then." She gave him one last smile before disappearing in the crowd._

_Natsume was left confused. He holds his head again and noticed a shiny object on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was a charm, a strawberry charm. Probably it was from a bracelet._

_He shrugged and put it on his pocket. _Maybe it's hers; I'll give it back later. _He thought then proceeds on walking outside. Never knowing that, that very night, he already found the girl he's going to marry…_

Natsume pulled something from his pocket. It was the same strawberry charm; he didn't give it back and was saving it for this special night. He's going to give it back to her along with the ring.

He smiled… but the smile faded on his face. He saw the little girl giving the bouquet of roses to the wrong girl! He immediately runs after the girl. "Hey! It's not her! You've got the wrong girl!"

"Hey, Miss." The little girl tugged the woman's red dress. "A coward man wasn't man enough wants to give this to you."

"Huh?"

"No!" he pulled the bouquet off of the little girl.

"Natsume? What's the meaning of this?" Luna was now standing in front of them.

"This man asked me to give those roses to her." The little girl answered while pointing Natsume and the woman with a red dress.

"W-what?"

"No, Luna—" Luna glared at him.

"You are 30 minutes late and this? You're giving another woman roses? It's our anniversary Natsume!"

"No! I know, it's just a little misunder—"

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you, I've had enough of you Natsume Hyuuga, we are OVER!" she walked away. Natsume tried to run after her but she already get inside her car and left the restaurant.

Natsume angrily throw the bouquet and stepped on it. He entered the restaurant again to 'talk' to the little girl. She was still there where he left her.

"YOU! You've got the wrong girl!"

"You told me to give it to the beautiful lady," she innocently said and pointed the woman she almost gave the roses. "And she's the only beautiful lady I saw." Natsume looked at the woman and recognize her.

"Ah." The woman stands up. "You're the rude guy from the flower shop!"

"But-" Natsume turned to the little girl who was out of sight. "Where's the brat?"

"She left." Mikan smiled at him. "I like her, she told me her name is Ayumi, such a bright kid."

Natsume grunted. His special night was a disaster. Bye-bye to proposal. "Because she told you you're the beautiful lady?"

"Well, that, and…" she just smiled. "I'm sorry to ruin your night."

"Damn it!" He opened a tiny box. And a diamond ring was seen.

"Oh! You were going to propose… Gosh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Natsume looked at Mikan. She was giving him a sad smile then she pointed a minibar at the far corner of the restaurant. "Wanna drink for that?"

And the next thing he knew, they were both drunk. Well, she was drunk.

"I was surprised myself, I mean, I was just sitting there, reminiscing my mother's memory, she's dead you know…" Natsume looked at Mikan. "And the flowers you stole? It was supposed to be hers…"

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"No worries, no worries." She laughed, and it somehow affected him. Like it…warmed his heart. "As I was saying, and gave those Red Roses then you came…" she laughed again then turned serious after that. "I am really sorry about your girlfriend, what's your name again?"

"Natsume."

"Yeah, Natsume…" She grasped a bottle but Natsume pulled her hand away.

"You're drunk already."

"I'm not!I'm not drunk! Just shut up, Natsuke!"

"Natsume."

"Natsuchu…" And then she giggled. "You're pretty handsome, aren't you?" And she fainted.

"Hey, hey! Wake up! Damnit!"

How worst can Natsume's night get? Oh, wait. There's more! As Natsume lay Mikan on his bed, (he didn't know where she lives so he decided to take her to his humble abode.) Mikan puked on him. Poor, poor Natsume.

"H-huh? – Aww…" Mikan hold her head and opened one eye. "Where am I? aw…damn it." She tried to get use of the light but her head's still hurting. "What happened—" as if on cue, a half-naked man just came out of the bathroom. "What the—"

"Oh, You're awake."

"You…" Mikan looked at herself, she was wearing a robe. A freaking robe… and nothing else! "YOU!" She screamed.

"Hey, wait, I didn't—AW!" Mikan started throwing off pillows.

"What have you done to me? PERVERT!"

"Hey, hey! Stop!" Natsume tried to hold her. "Knock it off!"

"I hate you! You, bloody pervert!" and there goes the last pillow. Mikan aim for the picture frames.

"Wait! Just listen to me! I didn't do anything to you, you were drunk last night and since you passed out on me, I took you home. Then you puked so I ordered the maids to change your clothes, Put that frame down!"

Mikan calmed down and put the 10 inches tall frame down. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"My virginity is still intact?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay."

"So can you please, go downstairs while I change? Your clothes are probably on the drier."

"Okay." She walked over the bed and to the door. "And, Natsume?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You're…you're welcome." His towel suddenly loosens.

Mikan turned around blushing. "I didn't saw anything!"

"Or did you?"

"No, I'm… ahh! Bye!" Natsume was left smirking.

"So where do you live?" Natsume maneuver his car.

"Just…just leave me here." Natsume glanced at Mikan. Something is wrong with her.

"Why?"

"Just leave me here." She was avoiding his eyes.

"Is there something I should know?"

"What? It's nothing…"

"Tell me…"

"What?" He sighed. "Okay, okay. But please don't be angry." He nodded. Mikan swallowed and clear her throat. "Luna…Luna Koizumi was seen last night with a hot model." She bit her lip. "At a motel."

"What?"

"Ah, that's what I heard from the news this morning."

Natsume was cursing. How come his girlfriend—ex-girlfriend already replaced him? At the same night he was dumped. That tragic night he doesn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry." Mikan finally looked at Natsume. "But, hey! There are still a lot of girls out there."

He smirked. "What? Like you? I don't need another scheming, stupid annoying girl like—"

"Now, that's insulting. Stop the car, Now!" The car came into a halt and Mikan got out before Natsume can even say anything.

"Damn." Natsume followed Mikan. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me. I'm annoying, stupid little girl, right?" Natsume pulled her hand. "I said don't touch me!"

"You never said—okay, okay." Natsume let go. "I'm sorry."

"Not forgiven." Mikan started to walk again.

"O-onee-chan." Mikan stopped. "Ayumi?" Mikan kneeled and touch the little girl's face. "Are you okay? Did you cry?" Ayumi hugged Mikan.

"I left home."

"What? Why?"

"Mommy and Daddy is in America, they left me, It's my birthday and…and no one's home to celebrate it with me…" She cried.

"Its okay, Ayumi, don't cry."

"What happen to the brat?"

"She left home, Natsume. It's her birthday today."

"Oh," Natsume shrugged.

"You're so insensitive." Ayumi stopped crying and looked at Mikan's eyes.

"Can you be my Mama for today?"

Mikan smiled. "Sure." Then Ayumi turned to Natsume. "And you can be my daddy!"

"What?"

"Natsume, just for this day, it's her special day."

"What?—No."

"If you want forgiveness, you'll agree."

"Fine."

"So where do you want o go first, Ayumi?" To answer her question, Ayumi's stomach growled. "Heh…"

Natsume couldn't believe what happened. He was humiliated, dumped and puked on last night and now… he was on a sweet shop. Eating cakes…

"Yummy!" Ayumi exclaimed. "It's yummy, nee-chan!" A pink-haired girl smiled as she holds the plate of a strawberry cake to Mikan.

"As expected from Anna-chan."

"Thanks." Then she handed Natsume a chocolate one. "Enjoy the cakes!"

Natsume grunted. "C'mon Natsume… At least smile."

"No."

"Hmph! Daddy is bad!"

"Shut it, brat."

"Natsume!"

"Mama! Can I try that Strawberry?"

"Sure." Ayumi took a bite. "Oh, you have some.."mikan pulled a tissue and wipe off cakes from Ayumi's face. "You're a messy eater." Mikan giggled the looked at Natsume who was staring at her. "Ahaha…" She looked away. And started to eat her cake.

"Daddy can I—"

"No." Ayumi pouted. Natsume kept staring at Mikan. For a girl who lost her mother yesterday, she was pretty energetic today… and pretty… Natsume shook his head. What the—

"You're so mean, Natsume." Natsume noticed the cake crumbs on Mikan's lips. He motioned it to her. "Huh? My Face?" She tried to wipe it off but missed a part.

"Let me." Natsume wipe the crumbs on the side of her lips with his hand.

"N-natsume." Then, they just stare at each other's eye. Until Ayumi giggled. "Mama's a messy eater too." Natsume pulled out his hand and Mikan Finished her cake. "So, after this …where to?" Ayumi smiled.

"This is so fun!" Ayumi shouted gleefully. They were currently on an amusement park.

"What's so fun about Merry-go-Round?" Ayumi punched Natsume. "Aww!"

"I hate you!" Mikan laughed. "Serves you right, Natsume!"

"Mama! Lift me, I want to ride this horse!" Mikan lift Ayumi up, then sat down beside Natsume on a bench. "Weeeh!"

"She's so cheerful, don't you think? So…alive," Mikan said while watching Ayumi.

"Huh." Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, have we met before?"

"Yeah, last night."

"No, I mean, before-before. Its just I think I remember you from ..somewhere…" Mikan laughed. "Never mind, I am so forgetful, even Hotaru think so."

"Hotaru?"

"Yeah, Hotaru Imai, my best friend…"

"Hmm." _That night, I was supposed to meet her, huh? _

Mikan stared at him, trying to remember, but he turned to her and there goes her heart, thumping really fast. _Why does my heart beat like this?_

The staring contest was cut off by Ayumi, again. "Daddy! Join me! C'mon ride that horsie!"

"No way!"

"Natsume."

"NO!"

"What's next, Ayumi?"

"Hmm, ah! The rollercoaster!"

"W-what?" Mikan stuttered.

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsume pulled Mikan's hand.

"W-wait, Natsume." Natsume looked back at Mikan and realized he was holding her hand, it was soft and his fit perfectly hers…

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"It's just…"

"You don't like the roller coaster?"

"Well, yes…"

"Don't worry, daddy will hold your hand and make sure to protect you!" Ayumi beamed.

"I..I…" Mikan smiled.

"Let's go.' And Natsume pulled her again.

They had a fun day, riding all the rides, screaming and laughing. After that, they went to the arcade and both girls beat Natsume at every game they played leaving a frustrated Natsume. Then when it was almost sunset, They decided to watch it on the park while playing at the playground.

"Mama, daddy, Thank you for this day." Ayumi smiled to both of them. "I really had fun! This is the best birthday gift ever!"

Mikan smiled too. "You're welcome, Ayumi, Happy Birthday." Ayumi kissed Mikan on both cheeks and hugged Natsume (_nakayakap ka, April!)_. Natsume was a bit taken aback for the little child's affection.

"I wished for this to last forever but… I know all good things must end and I need to go home…AH! There's mom and dad!" Ayumi pointed a couple outside a limousine. "They're here! They must be looking for me! Thank you again! Bye~!" And then she left.

Mikan smiled as she sat on a swing. Natsume stand next to her. They watched the sunset together.

"That was fun!"

"Hmm."

"I almost forgot mom, today." She sighed. "I really had fun, how 'bout you? Did you…did you forgot—"

"No…maybe, I don't know." Natsume pulled out the charm out of his pocket, the only thing that will remind him off the girl he met 4 years ago. "Pity, I didn't give it back."

"Hey! That's my charm!"

"Huh?"

"See?" Mikan showed Natsume her bracelet full of strawberry charm with one missing. "I think I lost it… 4 years ago!"

"W-what?"

_Mikan was late yet again. Hotaru is going to punish her with that Baka Gun of hers. It was her best friend's boyfriend's birthday party and Mikan Yukihara is late. As she enters the party she crashed into someone._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" There's no time to look, she have to get to her best friend immediately._

"_Baka! You're late!"_

"_Sorry!" Mikan sighed loudly. "Huh?" She looked at her bracelet. "Where's my charm?"_

"Can I have it back?"

"Here." Natsume hold it out for her. But as she was about to get it, Natsume suddenly pulled her hand and put the charm back himself. "Don't lose it again…" The he smiled at her. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Hah?"

"Nothing." Then, he helped Mikan up and smiled at her again. He doesn't know why, but he's unusually happy that Mikan owns that strawberry charm he kept for 4 years. "I'll see you soon."

And soon enough, they met again, this time Fate handle the job, perfectly. A few months after, fate walked them to the altar, promising the eternal faith and love for each other. They lived their lives loving each other until death do them apart. And yes it's Fate, it was simply meant to be.

THE END.

**-O.O-**

**Thank you, for reading. Please leave a review! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!**

_Isa pa muling pagbati para sa aking pinakamamahal na si April, DUDETTE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AHLABYU TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL!_

MIKAN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AYUMI-CHAN~

NATSUME: She already said it.

MIKAN: Still! Greet her!

NATSUME: (sigh) HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

MIKAN: And may you have thousands of birthdays to come!

KOKO: YAY FOR AYUMI-CHAN!

CHISAKI: Who invited you here?

KOKO: Chaertai.

CHAERTAI: HEHE. Sorry, Chi.

CHISAKI: HMPH! (Smiles) Alright! Everybody!

EVERYONE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

: )


End file.
